


Mind Your Thoughts, They Become Your Actions

by Hawkbringer



Series: Stampede of Millions Orphanage AU [7]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Link, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: One of the few times several of the adults from the Stampede of Millions Orphanage all leave together to take care of business outside the ranch, they do so to supervise the gutting of Knives' dearly-held secret base. His fretting over the safety of the Plants in their fragile glass-like bulbs amuses Vash, and Knives's agitation leads him to snap back, always and again, biting the hand that feeds him. But every conversation is a step forward and someday his stony facade will yield.





	Mind Your Thoughts, They Become Your Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Text between slashes is /internal thoughts/. More read-able than making it all be in italics, I decided.

Vash smiles at him very truthfully, very softly, as Knives twitches and frets over the plants, shouting ineffectually at the human engineers shouldering the task. Their final battle was nothing short of a foolproof demonstration that they were to be considered equal in every way - one had just decided to become a genocidal maniac. Knives has shocked their housemates time and again since leaving his sickbed with how similar he is to Vash. His fretting over the Plants is one quirk that _Vash_ was surprised at. 

/Still clinging to the idea of our own private Eden?/ Vash asks him mentally once the particularly touchy one had been loaded onto the retro-fitted steamer. 

Knives turns to smile at him and replies mentally, /It will happen, Vash. Now that I've seen how fragile the way these humans live really is, I am not at all afraid that they will _leave_ this planet. And this place doesn't have the resources necessary for building more ships. You.../ he stumbles, actually, and Vash turns towards him, looking closer. Knives is not blushing, exactly, but he sighs before he adds, /You were... right. We should disassemble these crashed ships and this lost technology as quickly as possible, give it to these fumbling children who will proceed to take it all apart and be unable to rebuild it./ 

Vash half-smiles. 

/You don't give them enough credit. They are extremely ingenious./

Knives turns away from him, stomping almost petulantly towards the next plant to be loaded. 

/It would be against your interests to try and convince me of that. If I believe these ants a threat to the unsullied galaxy, I will, of course, attempt to kill them all./ 

Vash shakes his head, despite Knives being now too far away to see it. /I won't try. I just want you, and your philosophy, to live in peace, with everyone else's. You think what you want, Knives! I just don't want you... acting on it./ 

/Hohh? And can I not make the same demand of you?/ 

Vash is silent for a moment, his mind screaming out, /OF COURSE NOT!/ across the distance, but his face is contemplative and Knives knows which message to listen to. 

/I'll think about it,/ is Vash's more reasoned reply and Knives raises an interested eyebrow but gets no more from him.


End file.
